To Die So Young
by Merenwen Calmcacil
Summary: I accidently deleated this story. Domon and Rain have gotten married and had to kids. What will happen when their daughter Evangeline is diagnosed with cancer?
1. A Suprise Party

Disclaimer: No I do not own any part of Ggundam.  
  
A tiny girl with long curly black hair stood on a bench at the airport. She jumped up and down impatiently. The small boy who stood on the ground next to he watched her closely. He wanted to be there to catch her if she fell.  
  
"Oh mama when is daddy going to get here?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh sweet heart daddy will get here soon enough", the woman standing near the little boy told her.  
  
"Yhea, daddy will get here soon Eva so why don't you climb down off of the bench.  
  
The young girl was seven-year-old Evangeline Kasshu. The little boy who was nine years old was Kyogi Kasshu. The woman was their mother Rain. The three of them were waiting for husband and father Domon Kasshu.  
  
"I see him! I see him!" Eva cried out excitedly. "Daddy! Daddy! Over here!"  
  
Domon ran over to his family. He picked Eva up and spun her around. As he set her down he noticed how pale she had suddenly become. His hand went instinctively to her forehead. She didn't feel warm.  
  
"Eva baby are you all right?" he asked her gently.  
  
"I'm fine daddy", she told him. "I'm just a little dizzy.  
  
Domon gave her one last worried glance then turned to Rain and Kyogi. He gave Kyogi a hug and kissed Rain on the cheek. Then he wrapped his arm around Rain's waist and took Eva's hand. Rain with her free hand grabbed Kyogi's hand.  
  
"Why don't we go home?" Domon said to his wife and children.  
  
The four of them walked out of the airport and climbed into the car. Eva bounced up and down on the seat. She couldn't wait till they got home. Rain had gotten all of the other shuffle members to come to their two-story house up on the Japanese colony for a surprise party for Domon. His birthday was in several days and Rain had thought it would be a nice idea for them to get together since they hadn't seen each other since Christmas.  
  
Rain pressed the redial button on her pager. She had promised to page everyone as they were nearing the house.  
  
Shirley felt the pager that was on her belt vibrate. She looked down and saw the number that was highlighted belonged to Rain's pager.  
  
"All right everyone pick a hiding place", she called. "Domon and Rain are almost here!" Soon everyone was jumping over the couches and other pieces of furniture. Shirley reached up and flipped off the light switch. Shhhs were echoing all across the room. Sia Sici and Chibodee (spell check please) were having an elbow fight. Shirley pinched Chibodee hard on the shoulder. Chibodee quickly clapped his hand over his mouth and shot her a look of pure venom. Shirley rolled her eyes looked towards the door.  
  
Domon pulled his keys out of his back pocket. He quickly flung open the door.  
  
"Surprise!" everyone shouted as they jumped out from their hiding places.  
  
Domon jumped back shocked. Eva twirled around and giggled. Kyogi clutched his sides as he fell over laughing. Rain smiled and took Domon's hand.  
  
"I thought it would be nice if we had a little party for your birthday", Rain told him.  
  
"My birthday?" he asked. "Oh wow! I completely forgot!"  
  
"Hey Frenchie!" Chibodee called out. "Why don't ya bring out the cake? I bet the birthday boy here is starving."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" George responded with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Eva giggled. "Oh Uncle Chibodee please be nice", Eva said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"Anything for you princess", Chibodee said as he picked her up and tipped her upside down.  
  
"Uncle Chibodee put me down!" she cried. Eva kicked her foot back and it connected with Chibodee's jaw.  
  
"OUCH!!!!!" Chibodee yelled. He dropped Eva and she fell to the ground as a bundle of arms and legs.  
  
"Sorry Uncle Chibodee!" Eva said as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Chibodee rubbed his jaw and moved it back and forth. "Well Domon", he said. "She sure can kick like you!"  
  
Domon picked Eva up and laughed. "That's my girl", he said and kissed the top of Eva's head.  
  
Eva giggled. "Hey Kyogi, I bet ya I'm stronger than you are! Uncle Chibodee said I have Daddy's kick", she called out as she squirmed out of Domon's arms.  
  
"Yhea right!" Kyogi called.  
  
All the adults laughed as Eva ran over to Kyogi. Soon the two of them were laughing and giggling. Eva's challenge was as quickly forgotten as it was made. Diagnosed 


	2. A New Faith

That night Domon went in to tuck Eva in bed. He picked her up and gently tucked her in. Eva kissed his cheek and snuggled down beneath the covers. Domon kissed her forehead. Eva wrapped her arms around his neck as he bent down.  
  
"I love you Daddy", she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too baby", Domon said. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. He missed her so much while he was gone. He loved his little daughter so much. She was his little angel.  
  
Domon let her go and laid her back down. He walked to the door and turned off the light. Eva was already fast asleep. He smiled at his daughter's sleeping form and closed the door as he walked out into the hallway. Rain walked out of Kyogi's room at about the same time.  
  
Together they walked into their own room and were quickly fast asleep. Domon's arms were wrapped tightly around Rain's waist. He kissed her cheek and closed his eyes letting sleep wash over him.  
  
The next day as Eva walked (or to put a fine point on it skipped) home she bumped into a woman standing on the street corner. The woman held small pamphlets in her arms and they were scattered everywhere as both fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry", Eva said as she helped the woman picked up the pamphlets.  
  
"Oh that is quite all right dear", the woman told her.  
  
Eva's eyes looked over the pamphlets. She held one in her hand. There was a picture of a cross on it. It had a blue background and white letters. The cover read, "The Best Friend You Will Ever Have."  
  
"What are these for?" Eva asked.  
  
"Well a few years back I was handed one of these and I met my best friend", the woman told her.  
  
"My best friend is my brother Kei", Eva told her. "Is your best friend as close to you as Kei is to me?"  
  
"Well my best friend sticks closer to me than a brother", the woman told her.  
  
Eva nodded her head and began to look through the packet. To her surprise the pages told a story. This story took place long before the Gundam fight. It was even before there was electricity. It was about a man named God who lived in a place called Heaven. No people could ever get to Heaven because it was so far away. God created the whole universe. He even created people. God had once walked with people and people had a close relationship with God. Then people sinned. God could not be around sin because he was perfect. Well the fact that people weren't allowed in his presence anymore made God very sad. He had created people so that he could love them and they love him. Yet the sin in the world couldn't allow that. So God decided to send his son Jesus. Jesus was perfect like God was and God had Jesus die on a cross like the one on the cover of the pamphlet. Then three days later Jesus rose from the dead and went to Heaven to be with God. All people have to do is believe in God and admit that they are sinners and ask Jesus to come and live inside their hear and make them new and clean of sin again.  
  
The story fascinated Eva. "So who is your best friend?" Eva asked.  
  
"Jesus is sweetheart and he can be your best friend too", the woman told her.  
  
"So the story is true?" Eva said.  
  
"Every word", the woman answered.  
  
"So how do I ask Jesus to come and live inside my heart?" Eva asked.  
  
"We pray dear, would you like me to pray with you?" the woman said.  
  
Eva nodded her head. "Well then kneel down with me and bow your head and repeat after me", the woman said. Eva did as she was told. "Dear Lord, I admit that I am a sinner."  
  
"Dear Lord I admit that I am a sinner", Eva repeated.  
  
"And I ask your forgiveness for all the bad things I have done."  
  
"And I ask your forgiveness for all the bad things I have done", Eva once again echoed.  
  
"Please come into my life and guide me in your way."  
  
"Please come into my life and guide me in your ways."  
  
"Forever and ever amen."  
  
"Forever and ever amen", Eva said. "He's here now", Eva said patting her heart. "I can feel him I know he's here", Eva said with such a genuine and adult like passion it was hard to believe that a little girl was standing before her. "Oh my!" Eva suddenly exclaimed as she looked at her watch. "Mama is going to be so worried I must go", Eva called as she darted off and stuffed the pamphlet in her pocket. 


	3. New Best Friend

Eva threw open the front door and ran right into Kyogi. Kyogi looked down startled at his little sister. Eva was small for her age and was only about four feet tall. Kyogi on the other hand was about four feet eight inches. Eva barely came up to his shoulder.  
  
"Eva mama was really worried you better get in and tell her that you are okay", Kyogi told her.  
  
Eva nodded her head. Her silky black curls bounced around her head as she ran into the kitchen to find her mother. Eva threw down her backpack next to Kyogi's and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Eva! Oh my gosh sweetie are you all right?" Rain exclaimed as she knelt down and wrapped her arms around her daughter.  
  
Eva wiggled and squirmed in her mother's arms. "To tight mama", Eva gasped.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetie you just had me so scared", Rain said. Eva hugged her mother then went to go retrieve her backpack and start her homework.  
  
Later that night Eva and Kyogi were in the living room watching TV. Rain and Domon were out in the hangar in the back yard working on Burning Gundam. Eva was coloring in her coloring book.  
  
"Hey Kyogi I heard a really interesting story today", Eva told him as she picked up her red crayon.  
  
"What was it about?" Kyogi asked her as he turned away from the TV.  
  
"Well it was a true story about this guy named God", Eva said. "He created everything Kei! He created Earth and space and all the planets. He just spoke them all into existence. He even created animals and people. It was so amazing. It took place a long time ago even before the Gundam Fight."  
  
"Before the Gundam Fight?" Kyogi asked amazed.  
  
"A long time before the Gundam Fight", Eva told him. Now she was standing up her eyes wide and filled with a fire that Kyogi had never seen before. "God's original purpose was for him to be able to interact with us. He used to come down and talk to us Kei. Then people started doing bad things and cause God's perfect he couldn't be with us anymore. Well this fact made God sad so he sent his son Jesus to come and die for us on the cross. But that wasn't the end! Jesus didn't just die! He rose again Kei after three days. He came back to life and is still alive now. He came and died to save us from our sin. Now all we have to do is ask Jesus into our hearts and we'll go to heaven and be with him forever and ever. He's my new best friend and he can be yours too."  
  
"Wait! he's your new BEST friend?" Kyogi asked sounding hurt.  
  
"Oh Kei it isn't like that!" Eva said throwing her arms around her older brother's neck. "Jesus is my best heavenly friend. You're my best friend here on Earth. He can be your best heavenly friend too. God loves everyone in the whole world."  
  
"How do we talk to him?" Kyogi asked her.  
  
"We pray", Eva said solemnly.  
  
Kyogi nodded his head. "How do you pray?"  
  
"Do you want to ask Jesus into your heart?" Eva asked. Kyogi once again nodded his head. "Well bow your head and repeat after me", Eva said. In her own sweet simple words Eva poured out her heart to God giving sweet petitions for her brother Kyogi then led him in a simpler version of the prayer the woman had lead her in only a few hours before. As they finished Eva threw her small thin arms around her brother's neck. "Oh Kei now you're my brother in Christ too", she said sighing happily. "Now let's go tell mama and daddy about our new friend."  
  
Eva and Kyogi slipped on their shoes and went out to the hanger for Burning Gundam. 


	4. Prayers

Eva and Kyogi ran out to the hanger to find Domon and Rain. The two poured out their story about God and Jesus, each one wanting to tell the whole story and constantly interrupting the other. Rain smiled and nodded throughout the whole story and Domon just smirked. (Does he ever really smile? Just wondering). As the children finished their story Rain looked down at her watch.  
  
"Well you two I think it's time for you to go get ready for bed", she told them.  
  
Eva and Kyogi exchanged knowing glances. One of their parents always brought up bedtime when the subject was closed about one thing or another. The two of them slowly trudged out of the hanger. They went up to their rooms and changed into their pajamas. Then Kyogi went into Eva's room.  
  
"Hey Kei", Eva said as he walked in. "Why don't we say our prayers together tonight."  
  
"O.K." Kyogi said as he knelt down by Eva. Little did they know that Domon stood there at Eva's door listening.  
  
"Dear Jesus", Eva began. "Kei and I love you so much. You really are amazing Lord. Kei and I want to thank you for coming and living inside our hearts. Please forgive us for the wrong things we did today for we really are sorry Lord and hate to cause you grief. And Lord I pray for Mamma and Daddy. Please help them to come to know you like Kei and I do. We love Mamma and Daddy very much and we want them to go to Heaven just like we will when we die. It would be so hard to be separated from them forever. Amen."  
  
Domon stood there listening to Eva talk to God. He couldn't believe that he heard his name several times in Eva's prayer. He cocked his head slightly two one side. He could almost swear that he saw a tear course down Eva's cheek. He walked into the room and scooped Eva up off of the floor.  
  
"Time for bed baby", Domon said as he tucked her in. For once Eva didn't giggle. She just nodded her head. Rain came in and kissed Eva's forehead as well. Kyogi gave Eva a hug and then the three walked out of Eva's room.  
  
"Mama, Daddy did Eva look a little paler than usual?" Kyogi asked his parents as they stepped out into the hallway.  
  
"Maybe she was just tired tonight", Rain told her son. Domon only nodded his head and cast a worried look into Eva's darkened bedroom. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slept. Eva was the angel of the family. They didn't know what they would do without her. Domon and Rain each kissed Kyogi good night and they all went to sleep.  
  
Later that night Domon peeked into Eva's room again. She was sleeping soundly. Domon walked in silently and sat on the edge of Eva's bed. She stirred slightly in her sleep almost as if she were making room for Domon to sit down. He stroked her cheek softly. Then kissed her forehead before he made his way back to his and Rain's bedroom.  
  
"She's alright", he whispered to himself. "She's only seven years old and she's perfect. There is nothing wrong with her." 


	5. Very Bad News

Eva slowly got out of the car with her mother. She hung her head low. Unbidden tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to go inside. She didn't want to face her father and brother. It was just too hard. She could scarcely believe what was happening.  
  
Eva had gone to the doctor that day. She had learned something shocking. She had cancer and she was going to die. She would die instead of live. She would either die of cancer in five months to a year or die from the chemotherapy in a few short weeks. She couldn't have any form of treatment. She was allergic to something in the medicine. It would kill her and cause her more pain than the cancer that had inhabited her body would.  
  
Eva forced her self to walk into the house. Kyogi ran up to his sister and grabbed both her hands. "So Eva what did the doctor tell you?" he asked her. "Did he give you some medicine to make you better soon?"  
  
Eva broke away from her brother and fled to her bedroom locking the door behind her. She threw herself down onto her bed sobbing. She soon had cried herself to sleep. She laid there on her bed fast asleep quietly until Domon came home from work.  
  
When Domon got home Kyogi was sitting on the porch steps with his head in his hands. He sat there sobbing softly to himself. Domon came up and crouched down in front of his son laying his hand on Kyogi's shoulder.  
  
Kyogi looked up at his father. "Oh Daddy I made Eva cry!" he cried out in anguish. "I didn't mean to. I don't even know what I did. She locked herself in her room and she won't come out."  
  
Domon's brow creased with worry. He took his son's hand and led him inside. Rain sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea in her hands. Her face was tear streaked. Domon rushed to her and wrapped his arms around her. Rain began to sob again into Domon's shoulder. He held her close.  
  
"So what is wrong with Eva?" Domon asked her after a few minutes.  
  
Rain wiped her eyes. "Well do remember how at her last visit they did some blood tests?" Rain asked him. Domon nodded his head slowly. "Well it turns out that Eva has cancer and they can't treat her because she is deathly allergic to something in the chemotherapy so she can't be treated. Our baby's going to die Domon." Rain burst out sobbing again.  
  
Domon once again wrapped his arms around her and squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Tears made their way down his cheeks as well. Kyogi came running into the room from around the corner and threw himself into his parents' waiting arms. Domon and Rain embraced their son and the three sat like that for a long time drawing comfort from each other.  
  
Eva woke up as she heard footsteps approaching her door. Her father knocked softly. "Eva are you awake?" he called through the door. Eva got up and walked quietly over to her door and unlocked it letting Domon in. Domon had pulled Eva into his arms even before she could get the door all the way open. He cradled her small body in his arms kissing the top of her head very hard.  
  
Eva snuggled closer to her father and rested her head on his chest. Domon held her closer to him and walked over to her bed and sat down on it holding Eva as if she might disappear if he let her go. Kyogi also came running into the room with Rain right behind him. He leapt up onto the bed beside Domon, and Domon wrapped an arm around him then wrapped another around Rain as she sat on his other side. Eva smiled at her family.  
  
"I'm not afraid", she whispered softly. 


	6. Announcements

Ch. 6  
  
George and Chibodee waved at each other from across the airport. The two quickly met and shook hands. "So Frenchie ya got any idea why Japanese wanted us here?" Chibodee asked George. George just shook his head. He wasn't even going to tell Chibodee not to call him that. It never did any good. Chibodee never listened.  
  
Sia Sici and Argo walked over to the two of them. "Hey bro, hey uhh other bro how ya doin?" Sia asked. "Hey Sia" Chibodee said. "Hey has anyone seen the girls?" George. Suddenly they heard squealing off to their left. (O.K. I know that I'm making the girls kind of O.O.C. but heck sue me) "I think we found them", Sia said.  
  
Chibodee's girls, Marie Louise, Natasha (though she wasn't one of the ones squealing), and Cecil were all standing off to the boys' left talking. Then they all saw Domon approaching the two groups. His expression wasn't his usual smirk. Instead he looked grim and almost joyless. Sia tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Hey bro!" he called over to Domon. "Why did ya call us here for?"  
  
"Rain and I will tell you all when we get to the house", Domon told them all as the girls came over. "Rain's outside waiting with the kids and both cars." The group quickly collected everyone's baggage (with a complaint from Chibodee that the girls probably packed everything in their apartment except the kitchen sink) and headed out to the cars.  
  
Eva looked a little paler than usual but not enough to make anyone worry. They got to the house and everyone was quickly given a room. After everyone unpacked they all went into the living room where Domon, Rain, Eva, and Kyogi were waiting. Eva stood up as everyone sat down.  
  
"I have something to tell everyone", she said quietly. "I have cancer and I am going to die."  
  
Everyone looked up at Eva shocked. "You're kidding right?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Chibodee no one wishes she were more than I do", Domon said. "It really is true. Eva is going to die."  
  
"How long does she have?" Shirley asked.  
  
"The doctors say she has two years at most", Rain told her.  
  
"Mama the doctors said in all probability I only have about seven or eight months", Eva quietly corrected quietly. "So would anyone like anything to eat or drink?"  
  
"Well actually" Chibodee began before Shirley pinched him. "Well I'm hungry", Chibodee cried. As if on cue Chibodee's stomach grumbled so that every one could hear.  
  
"That was so gross bro", Sia said shaking his head. "That was just to gross."  
  
"Well it is about dinner time", Rain said looking down at her watch. "I'll go get something ready."  
  
"No I'll do it sis", Sia told her. "I don't mind. I'd actually like to."  
  
Rain smiled thankfully and sat back down on the couch next to Domon. Eva had taken her favorite seat on Domon's lap. Kyogi as always stood protectively by his younger sister's side. Eva smiled at her brother. She wished that her family could have many moments like this. 


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
First I want to address SaiSaiciAngel. I know that you can't really be allergic to chemotherapy but I needed a good reason to why Eva couldn't have it and that was the first thing that came to mind. Plus my story is fiction so I really don't have to get all the facts straight.  
  
Now for Allenby Beardsley. First I want to say thank you for all the information on Japanese religion. However I am a Christian and if I were to use any religion in one of my stories it would be Christianity. Also Ggundam takes place in the future so religion might have changed by then. Also like I said to SaiSaiciAngel this is just a story. I am very sorry that you're agnostic so I have a challenge for you. If you like to read then try reading the book of John in the Bible.  
  
Lastly I would like to thank Kitten Kisses for her positive reviews. They were a real encouragement. I thought they were really nice.  
  
God Loves You,  
  
Fly_away_forever 


	8. I Want To Live My Life

O.K. Instead of having another chapter entitled Author's Note I'll talk before I continue the story. Now Kitten Kisses don't worry I still have all of your reviews. They were all emailed to me and I've kept them. I guess I'm Christian/Christian. Well actually I'm Southern Baptist but that's just a minor technicality. But either way I am a Christian and yes I am a girl. Well enough babbling on with the story. Oh, and no I still don't own Ggundam. I would like to though. Oh an I kept everyone's reviews not just Kitten Kisses's. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day everyone went down to the park. Eva and Kyogi were playing tag with several of their neighborhood friends. Eva and Kyogi had agreed not to tell them about Eva's sickness. Eva didn't want everyone to act really nervous around her.  
  
"Tag! You're it!" Eva's friend Lilly cried as she tapped Eva on the shoulder and ran off.  
  
"I'm going to get you Kyogi!" Eva cried as she ran after her brother. Kyogi was soon slowing down so that Eva could catch him. Eva stopped suddenly and put her hands on her hips. Kyogi stopped and looked back at her.  
  
"Kyogi can I talk to you?" Eva said glaring at him.  
  
"Sure Eva", Kyogi said. In all truth he was worried. Eva rarely called him Kyogi. She had called him Kei since she could talk. Usually she only called him Kyogi when she was mad at him.  
  
"Listen Kyogi", Eva said when he jogged over to her. "I know I'm dying but I'm not dead yet. I don't want you treating me like some kind of invalid. I'm still breathing and until I stop I want to be treated like everyone else!"  
  
"Eva, I just thought", Kyogi began.  
  
"No Kei you didn't think", Eva said more gently than before. "Even though I'm dying I'm still the same person. I'm still Evangeline Grace Kasshu and I still have a quick temper. My body might be dying but my spirit is not. Now are you going to play fair and not let me win?"  
  
"You bet!" Kyogi said.  
  
"Then tag you're it!" Eva called as she ran off. Kyogi, Eva and their friends spent the rest of the day playing a never-ending game of tag until they all collapsed into one big heap. Eva fell asleep in Domon's arms as they walked home. 


	9. The Hospital

Months passed by and Eva's illness was rarely ever mentioned. Eva and Kyogi still went to school. Eva's eighth birthday passed. Things were completely normal. Then one day.  
  
"Mama", Eva called as she walked down the stairs. "I don't feel very well all of a sudden."  
  
Rain met her daughter at the bottom of the stairs. Eva's face was deathly pale. "Come on baby let's get you to the hospital", she said.  
  
"Mama" Eva said softly as the drove towards the hospital. "Do you think that I'm going to die soon?"  
  
"No baby of course not", Rain told her sounding more confident than she really was. "You can't die yet."  
  
"Mama if I die before I see Daddy or Kei again will you tell them I wasn't afraid?" Eva asked her. "Be sure to tell Kei that Jesus was right there with me the whole time. I can feel him here now."  
  
"Do you really believe that there is a God and that he is real?" Rain asked her.  
  
"I do", was Eva's simple reply. "I know his son Jesus is right here in my heart. I can feel him there at all times. Even right now in one of me life's darkest moments he is here with me. He is my best friend."  
  
Rain looked over at her daughter. "Can Jesus come and live inside my heart too?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yes Mama!" Eva cried joyfully. "Jesus loves you so much he came and died for you so that all your sins could be forgiven. He wants nothing more than to call you one of his own." Eva led her mother in the same prayer that she had used with Kyogi. Rain had tears running down her face the whole time.  
  
They were soon inside the hospital and Eva was made comfortable in a room in the children's ward. Rain sat in the waiting room waiting for Domon and Kyogi to come. They had gone shopping together that day for parts for the Gundam and several other things. Soon the two of them were rushing into the waiting room.  
  
"Where is Eva?" Domon asked her. "Why did she have to come here? Is she all right? Do the doctors know what's wrong?"  
  
"Domon slow down", Rain said soothingly. "Eva has a room in the children's ward. She passed out this morning after you and Kyogi left. They don't know what's wrong with her. The doctors are examining her now."  
  
"Mama is Eva going to die?" Kyogi asked fearfully. "I don't want her to die yet."  
  
"We don't know sweetheart", Rain told her son. "All we can to is pray that God will let us keep her with us for a little while longer."  
  
"Oh, Mama did you become a Christian too?" Kyogi asked excitedly. Rain nodded her head and Kyogi threw his arms around her. "Now you're going to go to Heaven too!"  
  
"Mrs. Kasshu you can go in and see your daughter now", a nurse called from the doorway of the room.  
  
"Is it all right if my husband and son come too?" Rain asked the woman.  
  
"All right, but just the three of you", the nurse told them.  
  
Eva's room was actually pretty nice. The walls were painted a cheerful yellow. There was also a rug on the white tile of the same color. Eva lay there in the bed with her eyes closed. She appeared to be asleep. However when Domon, Rain, and Kyogi her eyes opened.  
  
"Mama, Daddy, Kei I don't think I have a lot of time left", she whispered.  
  
Domon dropped to his knees beside her bed. "Oh Eva, you're going to live", Domon told her hoarsely. "You can't die, not yet anyway. You're only eight-years-old. You have your whole life ahead of you."  
  
"No Daddy, I don't", Eva told him sternly. "I know I'm dying. I'm not going to be here much longer. I think I've always known I wasn't going to grow up. I never played house or dolls like all of the other girls because those games are imagining what life will be like when you grow up. I suppose that in a subconscious way I always knew I wasn't going to grow up, get married, and have kids like almost everyone else."  
  
"Well why don't we go and let you sleep?" Rain suggested. Kyogi walked up to his sister's bed gave her a hug. Domon and Rain both kissed her forehead and the three of them walked out. They went home and the dinner table never felt so empty when they all sat down. 


	10. Perfect Love

The next day Eva didn't look any better. Her face was pale and her hands trembled slightly. Domon and Rain took the day off from work and let Kyogi stay home from school so that they could spend all day at the hospital. Rain had a special present for Eva too. She had gotten her a Bible. Rain knew that Eva would love it.  
  
When they got there Eva was still asleep so they quietly pulled chairs up to her bed. Domon gently took her hand and Eva's eyes opened and she gave them a weak smile. "Hi everybody", she said quietly.  
  
"Eva we have a present for you", Rain told her daughter and gently laid the Bible on her lap.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Eva cried as she looked at the Bible. It had a black leather cover and gold edged pages. It was absolutely beautiful. Eva fingered the pages gently. She thought it was the best present anyone had ever given her.  
  
"Can you read us a little bit?" Kyogi asked her.  
  
Eva opened the Bible and found John 3:16. "For God so loved the world that he gave his only begotten son. That whosoever believes in Him shall not perish but have everlasting life."  
  
"That was beautiful', Rain told Eva and gently stroked her cheek.  
  
Eva nodded her head and closed the book. "Hey Kyogi did you bring your playing cards?" Eva asked her brother.  
  
"I bring them everywhere don't I?" he said.  
  
"Why don't we play a couple games of Rummy then?" she asked.  
  
Kyogi dealt out the cards and that's exactly what they did for several hours. "I win again!" Eva cried at noon when they had been playing for three hours straight.  
  
"Why don't Kyogi and I go get something to eat?" Rain intervened.  
  
Kyogi nodded his head and hopped down from his perch at the foot of Eva's bed. "Okay Mama", he said. "By Eva. I'll be back soon." Kyogi and Rain each kissed Eva's cheek and started to walk out of the room.  
  
"Bye Mama, bye Kei", she called after them. "I love you."  
  
"We love you too dear", Rain said as they walked out of the door.  
  
"I'm glad they're gone", Eva said as the door closed. "I need to talk to you Daddy."  
  
"What about baby?" Domon asked gently.  
  
"Daddy I don't have a lot of time left", Eva told him solemnly. "I'll probably be gone before Mama and Kei get back. I can't die peacefully without knowing that you love Jesus too. Daddy Jesus loves you so much. Please admit that you're a sinner and ask him to come make you clean and live inside your heart. Please do it." By this time tears were coursing down her cheeks. "Please Daddy I need to know that you're going to Heaven too."  
  
Domon took her small hand in his. "What do I do?" he asked her as he started to cry too.  
  
"Just repeat after me Daddy", Eva told him. "Dear Jesus"  
  
"Dear Jesus"  
  
"I admit that I am a sinner."  
  
"I admit that I am a sinner."  
  
"I also admit that you came and died for me."  
  
"I also admit that you came and died for me."  
  
"Please come into my heart and wash away all my sin."  
  
"Please come into my heart and wash away all my sin."  
  
"I love you Jesus."  
  
"I love you Jesus."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Amen."  
  
Eva threw herself into her father's arms. "Oh Daddy now you'll go to Heaven too!" she said joyfully. Then her small body started to go limp in his arms. "It's almost time Daddy", she whispered.  
  
Domon gently laid her back down onto her bed. "Eva baby what do you see?" he asked as he let the tears course freely down his cheeks.  
  
Eva's blue eyes widened with joy. "Oh glory! Oh joy! Oh Jesus! Jesus!" with that Eva's eyes closed never to open again. She was gone. She would no longer be able to run and jump and play. She wouldn't be there to throw herself into Domon's arms every day when he came home from work. She wouldn't be there to make cookies with Rain and end up eating more of the cookie dough than she put on the pans. She wouldn't be there to play tag with Kyogi in the backyard. Worst of all she wouldn't be there to brighten up everyone's day. She hadn't been perfect but her sins were minor things and there were very few. She was in Heaven. Domon knew it was the best place for her. Though he was happy for her he couldn't help but to feel his loss. He let his tears run down his cheeks and didn't try to stop them.  
  
"Eva we brought you some French fries", Kyogi called as he entered the room with Rain. "Daddy is Eva just sleeping?"  
  
"She's gone Kei", Domon told his son and pulled him into his arms. "She's in Heaven now." Rain came up beside Domon and he wrapped his other arm around her waist.  
  
Suddenly a breeze blew through the room through an open window. It blew the Bible open. The three of them walked over to the Bible and looked at the page. All their eyes looked at the page and stopped at one verse, 1 John 4:18. "Such love has no fear because perfect love expels all fear. If we are afraid it is for fear of judgment, and this shows that his love has not been perfected in us."  
  
Eva's soft sweet voice filled all of their ears. They remembered the night after she had been diagnosed with cancer. They heard her whisper "I'm not afraid." God's perfect love had been within her. They knew that she was in Heaven and that they would see her again.  
  
Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for all his or her reviews. I almost started crying while writing this chapter. Please don't flame if it made you cry. Well this is the end of "To Die So Young." Until next time. Tell me if I should add and epilog to this story.  
  
God loves you,  
  
Fly_away_forever 


	11. Gone To Follow Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Ggundam or the song at the end of this fic.  
  
Domon, Rain, and Kyogi stood in front of Eva's grave. It had been two years since Eva's death. Rain held her two-week-old daughter Lilly in her arms. A small smile graced Domon's lips. He missed Eva like crazy. The door to her room had been left open though everything inside was just as she had left it. Yet they knew Eva was happy. She was in Heaven and she was waiting for them. Domon couldn't help but think of his daughter's eternal gain.  
  
He read the words that were engraved into her tombstone. She had written them her self in her diary the day before she died. It read: "Though I have died at such a young age do not despair. For where I have gone has wonders so majestic I have no regrets."  
  
Rain knelt down in front of the grave with their new baby in her arms. "Lily this is your sister Eva," she told the small child. "She's up in Heaven and she will watch over you all the days of your life. Then when you get to Heaven she'll be there to greet you. Eva would have adored you. Though you won't get to meet her for hopefully a long time you'll know all about her."  
  
"Eva was the best sister you could ever have," Kyogi told his new baby sister. "I know that you will be too."  
  
Lilly stretched out a small hand and touched her sister's tombstone. A smile graced her small face. A soft breeze began to blow. It was warm and comforting.  
  
"Lilly you're sister misses all of us," Domon told her. "Though she doesn't have any regrets of leaving She went to follow love. It wasn't just any love. It was the perfect love that you get from God." "Follow Love" had been Eva's favorite song. He could imagine her holding Lilly humming it to her gently rocking her to sleep.  
  
Eva would have made a wonderful big sister. She had such a big heart. She was so full of love. Domon knew that he couldn't live in what ifs though. Eva was way happier than she had ever been. Kyogi laid the bouquet of white tulips on the ground over Eva's grave and they slowly walked back to their car. As Domon turned the key in the ignition the radio started to play Eva's favorite song. No one spoke. They just listened to the words.  
  
Follow Love By: Jeromy Deibler / Scott Krippayne  
  
I'm gonna miss this simple town  
  
Full of memories  
  
I'm gonna miss just hanging out  
  
With all my friends  
  
The rainy days and summer nights  
  
Skippin' stones by the riverside  
  
But I know it's time to go, so Here's goodbye, here's so long  
  
I must go and follow love  
  
I feel my heart moving on  
  
I must go and follow love  
  
Carry on while I'm gone  
  
This is what I been dreaming of  
  
I'll miss you so, but I must go  
  
Go and follow love I've got a heart that's full of dreams  
  
And a little bit of crazy  
  
I can feel it pulling me  
  
To somewhere I have never been  
  
I'm packing up and leaving home  
  
To travel into the great unknown  
  
It's time, I have to go We're not guaranteed tomorrow  
  
So we must just keep on livin' for today  
  
Make the most of every moment  
  
Every step along the way A/N: Ha done completely and totally done. That is finally the end. I hope you all like it. I worked really hard. 


End file.
